


I'm Coming Home

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Hurt, Love, Oliver is coming home from Prison, Relief, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity has just found out that Oliver is going to be coming home after Laurel worked a deal to trade Oliver for Diaz. She is still hurt by the fact that he did not discuss his decision with her but yet she is relieved that her husband whom she has fought so hard for the last few months will be home. It follows the first couple of days he is back home. This will be before William returns.





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot was requested by @TheWayo73775294 (TheWayofLife). I hope this meets your expectations my friend.

"Oliver's coming home!" Felicity heard her own words ringing in her ears as the tears flowed down her face. She had been fighting so hard for the last six months to bring her husband back home and now it was finally happening. She tried not to think about lengths she had gone to, or the alliance she had been forced to forge. She tried not to think about the friends that had abandoned her during her darkest hour or the enemies that had tried their hardest to destroy her. All she could think about was Oliver. 

Seeing him through the glass, his face beaten, bloodied and bruised had wounded her to her core. He had been suffering and struggling all because he was doing what he had always done. Sacrificed himself, his life for those he cared about. 

She gave one last look at Diaz, the gun still heavy in her hand and her hatred still flowing as if fire through her veins. She wanted to destroy him; end his life just as he had ended the life that she knew. But they needed him to exchange for Oliver. For that reason and that reason alone, she would let him live. 

"The exchange will take place tomorrow. Meet me at the Prison gates at 9:00 a.m." Laurel said. 

Felicity wiped her tears and followed Laurel out of the room, leaving that piece of shit sitting there just gloating. He thought he had won. He had told her she didn't have the guts to kill him, but little did he know that if Laurel had not shown up when she did, she would have pulled the trigger and not looked back.

"Go home Felicity and get some rest. It's over." Laurel's voice tried to sound like she cared, like she was the old Laurel, but Felicity could hear an edge of coldness in her tone. She could see a light of unrest in her eyes. Pairing up with Laurel, or Black Siren had been the last thing she ever expected to have to do, and she dreaded telling Oliver. But she had been her last resort. The only person left in the sea of faces that had walked through her life that she had felt could help her, and it had worked.

Felicity walked back through the door of the loft and closed it behind her, leaning against it with a harsh breath. She was exhausted. She had barely slept the last few months, her sole focus had been Oliver. Freeing Oliver. She slowly walked up the stairs and without changing her clothes she collapsed on the bed. His scent had long since vanished from the sheets, the pillow no longer showing an indent of where he once laid. But she pulled it to her chest anyway, buried her nose in the soft fabric and she cried. These were tears from her soul, tears that tore at her chest and burned her lungs. Tears that were hot on her cheeks and burned with the anger and the rage that had crept inside her soul after being left to raise a child on her own. They were deep wracking sobs that made the bed shake and her nose run, and after crying out every single last tear she had inside of her, she fell asleep.

***

Felicity pulled up to the gates of the Prison with a pounding heart. If something could go wrong it would go wrong, but she prayed deep in her soul that soon she would see Oliver's blue eyes looking at her as he walked out of that Prison for good. They had so much to talk about, so much to work out, so many emotions to catalog and decipher, but despite all of that she needed to hold him. She needed to feel him against her, his stubble scratching her cheek, his arms tight around her almost bruising, his lips against her skin, his hot breath in her ear as he said her name, whispered it.

She stood nervously waiting. Laurel had asked her if she wanted to go in, but she could not. This place held too many raw emotions for her and the next time she saw Oliver she wanted to see him free. 

She quickly glanced up as she heard the locks on the gates release and the door slowly creak open. She straightened quickly, straining to see him, to get her first glimpse, and then he was there. She didn't know who moved first but she felt her feet flying across the concrete, sobs tearing at her chest and then his arms were around her, lifting her, squeezing her, holding her. She buried her face in his neck and just inhaled. He smelled of stale air and starch, but deep below that was the familiar scent of him.

He whispered her name as he buried his face in her hair and she heard him inhale. "Felicity." 

She was not sure how long they stayed like that just holding each other as if they could erase the last six months of being apart with just their touch. But finally, she felt her feet being lowered back to the ground and she gripped his face with her hands and she kissed him. He had grown a beard while he had been incarcerated and it scraped at her face, but she didn't care, and when they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes Felicity felt a sense of quiet relief.

They didn't speak on the way home. No words were needed right then. She looked out of the corner of her eye as she drove and saw his eyes darting around, as if he was taking in every single detail and recording it to his memory. He was surprised when they pulled up in front of the penthouse.

"You've been staying here?"  He was surprised. He thought that seemed a little obvious for someone like Diaz to find her, but he didn't say a word. 

"It was the one place that felt most like home." Felicity heard the bitterness in her voice but she couldn't contain it. 

Oliver wanted to say more but he snapped his mouth shut. He didn't want to fight.

As they walked in the door and she closed it behind him keying the lock they stood for a moment, neither one moving. He closed his eyes just relishing for a moment his freedom. He heard Felicity moving behind him and he could feel her just inches from him. He was uncertain as he turned to her. God, he had missed her so much it made his heart ache.

"I missed you." He heard those words whispered softly, just like when she had visited him that awful/miraculous day. That one day he had lost everything and gained everything. It had torn at his soul. 

"I missed you too Felicity. So much." He reached out and cupped her beautiful face, seeing the tears in her eyes, the hurt the anger, but also the love. 

He slowly lowered his lips to hers and just let their breath mingle, not kissing just sharing each other’s breath and when she gripped his arms tightly with her hands, he touched his lips to hers. A sob tore through her chest and into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He had dreamed of her so many nights, he had stared at the picture of her and William, but he had not dared to hope. He also knew that they needed to talk, but not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to hold her and be with her. 

He broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against hers, "I need to take a shower. I want to wash the smell of that place away."

He watched her face for a moment and she nodded. He just stared, not wanting to let her out of his sight, but maybe she needed some time, so he turned and walked up the stairs. He looked around the bedroom, emotions hitting him in waves and he stripped his clothes and placed them neatly at the end of the bed. It was a habit he had picked up while in Prison and then he walked into the bathroom and turning on the shower, stepped beneath the hot spray. He stood there for a moment as the hot water cascaded down his face and then heard the bathroom door. 

Felicity stepped in behind him closing the shower door. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and she pressed her body to his back. Her hands splayed against the front of his chest and feeling her softness, her body shaking was almost more then he could bear. She kissed his back just between his shoulder blades and then each shoulder and he felt her breasts pressed into his back her soft curves folding into him.

She reached her hand out and grabbed the soap and taking a washcloth she had brought in she started to wash the blood away. She started with his face and he closed his eyes as she used her hands, finally throwing the wash cloth to the floor. She needed to feel him. She gently wiped the blood and dirt and then kissed his cheek before she moved her hands down to his chest. He learned his head back as she gently washed his chest and arms and as tears flowed down his face they mingled with the water.

Kisses gently followed her hands as she moved around to his back and just continued her gentle loving ministrations. She worked her way down to his legs and her eyes glanced at his half- hard erection before she started cleaning his legs all the way to his feet. She kissed each thigh gently as she moved back up his body and then he couldn't take any more. He pulled her around in front of him his hands pushing her hair back from her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks and her temples and then he kissed her. But this wasn't a kiss like before. Where that kiss had been hesitant, nervous. This kiss was needy and hard. It was a kiss that held all of the pent-up feelings of despair and heartache and a tinge of loss. 

He remembered back to that moment when he thought he had lost her. The pain in his chest had been almost suffocating, so to feel her beneath his hands and on his lips was magical. 

Felicity kissed him back, her hands moving up to his head feeling the almost stubble like texture of his hair. It was so short. He wasted no time in picking her up and pressing her into the shower wall and as her legs wrapped around him his legs almost gave out. She was so soft everywhere and he kissed down her cheek over her neck and then buried his face in her neck as they clung to each other. She could feel him hard, pressing into her thigh but he just stood there holding her and then he pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you so much Felicity." He whispered. 

"I love you too Oliver." 

That was all that was needed, and soon he was slowly pressing inside of her, stretching her. The air left his lungs as he felt her surround him again for the first time in months and it was beautiful. They both started to move as their lips and hands worshipped each other and became reacquainted with the other. Their love making was slow and loving and Felicity felt like he was relishing each stroke, each feel of her and committing it to memory.

As their need for each other built he kissed her with such longing that soon his hips were moving faster. She urged him on with her heels in his lower back and it was all he needed to start thrusting hard and quick. The absence of each other taking over their passion to the point where they were both careening over the edge before either one could think.

They stayed like that; her pressed against the shower wall, his face buried in her shoulder, and their bodies still connected. They didn't move until the water grew cold and Oliver set her down before he reached behind her and turned off the faucets. They toweled each other dry and then she slipped into her robe as Oliver pulled on a clean pair of sweats.

"We should talk." He said softly.

Felicity felt her muscles stiffen. She knew this was coming and the anger she had felt when facing him across the table at the SCPD all came rushing back to her. She had suppressed it for so long, trying to focus all her energy on setting him free. But now it was back with a vengeance.

"I’m sorry Felicity.” He said.

“Sorry is not going to cut it this time Oliver. You made a decision that affected not only yourself but William and I without consulting me, your wife. How could you do that?” Her voice was filled with hurt and something he had not heard in a long time directed at him, anger.

He looked down before he met her eyes. “The only way that I could keep you out of Prison was to exchange my life for yours, and I knew that if I talked to you about it you would try to convince me not to do it. You would tell me that it was your life and your choices and I could not deal with that Felicity. There was no way in hell I was going to let you go to Prison for things that you did for me.”

She took a step closer. She loved her husband, she really did but sometimes his love blinded him. “I did those things because I wanted to Oliver. I knew the laws I was breaking but I did them anyway. I needed to help this city just as much as you did.” Her voice was shaking in anger and she tried not to raise her voice, but the emotions took over. “You left me alone to raise our son.”

Oliver sank down onto the bed and put his head in his hands.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to tell William that he had to go away to school for his own safety. He had just lost his father and here is his step-mother, who he has only known for a year sending him away. God!” she started pacing as her rage unleased.

“You took away my husband and changed my life, forever. How are we suppose to move past that? How can I trust that the next time a big bad comes into town you won’t push me away again? Oliver I was willing to kill Diaz to get revenge for what he did to you, to us."

Oliver looked at her in shock. "So what he said was true." He rubbed his hands through is hair. "And you working with Black Siren. Is that true too?"

She kept her chin high and nodded. She was not ashamed of what she had to do to get him free. She never would be. 

Oliver stood, not able to bear the grief and anger he was hearing in her voice any longer. He walked over and took her beautiful face in his hands and said, “You have become more like me than I thought." He said the words but they held no teasing or joy in them, all they held was sadness.

"I did what I had to do for my family." Felicity said and Oliver nodded in resignation and then he said.

"I will always do whatever I have to do to protect you and William. You both are my heart and soul. I would lose my humanity if I lost you.” He kept his hands on her face, his voice harsh but his touch loving. “I love you Felicity. All I can do is promise to trust you and to talk to you moving forward. I can’t change the past.”

She moved her hands up to cover his on her face. “This is going to take a while for me to get over Oliver. It doesn’t mean I don’t love you or that I don’t want to be with you, because I do. I meant what I said that day I visited you. If you had been in Prison for the rest of your life, I would have waited for you. There is no one else for me.”

She cupped his face with her hands mimicking his stance, “But right now I can’t trust you. You are going to have to earn my trust back.”

He looked into her eyes and seeing the hurt, fear, anger and love he just nodded his head. “Ok.”

He leaned down and kissed her lips and she clung to him as he hugged her tight.

He knew they had a lot of work ahead of them and he had a lot of hurt to make up for, but he also knew that their love could move mountains. He pulled her closer not wanting to let her go for a second.

Tears fell down his face again as he buried his face in her neck and just inhaled her scent. They had more to talk about and deal with, that was for sure. But for now he just wanted to hold her.

He was home.


End file.
